Natsu, the merman
by pidragneel
Summary: Lucy ran away from home and is heading towards Magnolia when she meets a strange blue-haired boy in the Magnolia Forest. He said that a man was badly injured. She never knew that a pink-haired merman could cause so much trouble! Nalu.
1. Chapter 1

A Merman?

This is the story about a girl and a merman. It was an important night for Lucy Heartfilia, this was the night that she would escape the prison she called home.

Her father was a millionaire business man; he was the owner of the Heartfilia bank.

She was sick of that life! Her father wouldn't let her go to school and made her take private lessons on how to be polite and lady-like. She didn't choose that! She wanted to learn new things! She wanted to be free!

Lucy was currently putting a short white dress on and a large cloak to hide her blonde hair. When she finished, she stepped out of her window and gazed at the starry sky. She put her small bag on her back and jumped out without remorse. Big mistake.

She fell on her butt making a loud thud. Meanwhile waking one of her father's servants.

"Ouch! I should've thought before jumping." She mumbled as she stood up and ran away.

Lucy was walking through the woods for one week and hoping that she would be in Magnolia soon. She was dirty. Her dress was torn. It was too hot. On top of that she was hungry and tired, due to her lack of sleep the past week.

"Help!" She heard a boyish voice scream.

"Help!" She heard again, but it was accompanied by small footsteps and the breaking a couple of branches.

She tried to follow that voice…..but the voice came to her.

BOOM

She crashed with a small boy with blue hair.

"Ouch! Hey, Miss! Can you help me please?" The blue haired kid asked. "H-Help you with what?" Lucy asked as she stood up. "With him! He's dying!" He said standing up and tugging on her dress. "Who is dying?" She asked concerned. He didn't respond, he just took her hand in his small ones and started to run. She followed him.

When they stopped she noticed they were in the middle of the forest. There were a lot of bushes with berries, there was a little pond and big old trees rested by the shore.

"Hurry Miss!" The boy exclaimed from behind a fallen tree. She quickly ran over to him and saw something she didn't expect. She saw a pink haired man. Wait what was that on his lower half? A tail?! Is he a mermaid?!

"He isn't breathing!" The boy exclaimed. Lucy never saw strange things, but she kneed beside the mermaid and placed her ear on his chest. She heard a faint beating and started to worry.

So, she knew what she needed to do…CPR. She tipped his chin up, so, he would be looking to the sky and leaned forward. They were a couple of millimeters apart then…..he jolted up, sitting straight and knocking Lucy out.

"What happened? Where am I?" The mermaid asked to the little boy.

"I found you by the seashore and you were mumbling something about mate and pond so I brought you to the forest pond of Magnolia. Oh, and my name's Happy!" He explained. "What's your name?"

"Natsu." The mermaid answered. He took a look around and felt something weighting on his lower body half, it was a girl. There was a human girl laying on his tail. Was she sleeping? Her eyes were closed. She had a little red bump on her forehead. Did she pass out?

"Happy, who is she?" Natsu asked. "I forgot to ask her, but you knocked her out!" Happy exclaimed. "What?! When did that happen?!" Natsu asked. "When you were sleeping." The young boy answered matter-of-factly. "She looks pretty." He commented caressing her cheeks. "I'm going to watch over her. Can you get some food, please?" Natsu asked. "Aye, Sir!" Happy exclaimed as he ran away. Natsu flipped around, put Lucy on his back and crawled under a tree.

" _I need water._ " He thought as he felt his throat run dry and crawled into the water.

It was already night. Happy and Natsu were making a barbecue and waiting for Lucy to get up. She hummed in her sleep as she smelled grilled fish and slowly cracked her eyes open.

"What happened?" She asked as she sat up straight. "I accidentally knocked you out." Was her response. That definitely woke her up.

"You what?!" She screamed.

"So loud!" Two voices exclaimed.

Lucy took a look around the area she was in. She was still in the forest, under a starry sky and beside a pond. She was lying on a 'mattress' made out of dry leaves and flowers. She looked forward and saw a blue-haired boy grilling with a pink-haired man.

"I'm sorry." She apologized. "I'm Lucy." She greeted. "Nice to meet you Luigi! I'm Natsu and this is Happy!" He grinned at her. "My name is Lucy!" She exclaimed. "I made you some fish." He said giving her a big leaf with a fish in it. "And to apologized I made you this." He said giving her a necklace with a fire-stone-like pendant. "T-thank you." She blushed, forgetting she was angry.

She crawled over to where they were sitting and silently ate her fish…just to spit it out again. "Hoooooot!" She screamed and dived into the lake. "My tongue." She mumbled sticking it out of her mouth as she rose from underneath the water.

Then she looked at Natsu. He had no legs, he had a tail. She was in shock.

She looked at him.

He looked at her.

She looked at him.

He looked at her.

"AHHHH! YOU'RE A MERMAID!" She exclaimed pointing at him.

"I'M NOT A MERMAID! I'M A MER _MAN_!" He screamed back.

"S-so why do you have pink hair?" She questioned.

"It's not pink! It's _salmon_!" He answered looking away from her and blushing. Then he looked at her again. Her dress was wet and it was…white. Oh sweet seashells! He saw it! And he was staring!

"L-Luce. Y-you…your d-dress…is…ahmm….." He mumbled as he stared at her. "What…" She glanced down at her breasts and quickly covered them. "You pervert!" She accused, turning around.

"You're goin' to catch a cold if you don't get out now." He said, but she didn't respond. So, he and Happy just continued to eat and decided that when Lucy wanted to come out, she would. They wouldn't force her.

It was late at night. Happy and Natsu were already at sleep and Lucy was still in the water. It was freezing! "Achoo!" She sneezed. "I'm so cold. I think it's better to sleep there, than to freeze here." She said to herself and turned herself around. She saw Happy lying near the worn out camp-fire and sleeping peacefully, but where was Natsu?

Strong arms wrapped around her waist and a hot breath tickled her neck. "You're so cold. Let me warm you up." A low voice spoke and its owner snuggled his nose on the back of her neck.

"N-Natsu?" She asked and he hummed. She turned herself in his embrace so she was facing his face. She laid her head on his shoulder and hugged him back, in the need of heat. "Thanks." She said as she drifted of to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here comes the last chapter.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

A Mate?

As Lucy woke up she was laying on the shore of the pond. Everything was calm that was aside the hysterical screams from behind her.

She turned around and saw a small blue-haired boy with tears in his eyes sitting beside another boy, he must be her age. He had tan skin, black eyes, pink hair and….no clothes?!

"Happy! What happened to me?! Where's my tail?!" The pinkette exclaimed while he struggled to sit up straight. "I don't know! We will find a way to fix it!" The bluenette replied.

Natsu? Wasn't Natsu a merman? Didn't he have a tail?

"See what you did?! You woke Lucy up!" The little boy exclaimed.

The pinkette looked over at her with tears in his eyes. "Lucyyyy! Help me!" He whined as he crawled on top of her. "Kyaa! Natsu, get off!" She screamed and tried covering her eyes. "Help me Lucyyy! Pleasee!" He continued to whine. "Pleeease, Lucyyyy!" He continued. "Okay, okay. I'll help you…again." She mumbled. He grinned at her and crushed her into a hug. "Arigato! Arigato! Arigato!" He said happily.

"Natsu, put on some clothes!" She said shielding her eyes. "Huh? What clothes? I don't have any. Can I borrow yours?" He asked with puppy eyes. "Pervert!" She exclaimed and punched him right in the face, knocking him out.

"Happy, get him some clothes!" She ordered. "Aye, Sir!" He exclaimed before running off.

Lucy glanced at the passed out boy on her lap. He looked so peaceful when he slept. It was a total illusion, you wouldn't believe that this boy could cause so much trouble.

"No. I'll find ma mate…" He mumbled. "I'll find you, dad. You'll see..." He continued babbling. "What mate?" She asked herself. "I need a mate…to survive… she needs me too…I can…feel it..." He mumbled. " _What is he saying? Did he just smile in his sleep? Was that a blush?! He's so cute!_ " She thought.

Lucy shifted a little to hold him better, when her hands 'accidentally' grasped his butt-cheeks. "So firm…" She said to herself as she squeezed them.

"Nghh!" She heard him. "No, that wasn't what I think it was. It can't be." She said to herself as she looked at his face.

His closed eyes, relaxed expression, slightly parted lips, slight blush on the cheeks and messy pink hair. She poked his cheek to see if he would wake up, but he didn't.

" _Would he actually feel my lips on his?_ " She asked herself while unconsciously leaning forward and pecking his lips.

Suddenly, a bright pink glow engulfed her hand. It was hot like fire, but it didn't burn. She screamed and started to panic. She laid the pinkette on the ground and ran to the pond. She instantly dove her hand underneath the water and you could see smoke coming from her right hand.

"What is this?" She asked herself as she took her hand out of the water and eyed it curiously. It had a pink print on it. She just didn't know what it was. It looked like something with wings and a tail.

" _What if this is a curse?! I need to hide it!_ " She thought as she ripped a piece of her cloak and wrapped it around her right hand.

"No! Get off, get off, get off!" Natsu exclaimed as he scratched his right shoulder. "Not yet!" He cried. His shoulder was glowing in a deep red color.

"Natsu, what's wrong?" Lucy asked as she looked at him. "Stop, please!" He screamed with tears in his eyes. He kneeled on the ground and started to cry as the glowing stopped.

"Natsu!" She exclaimed and kneed behind him. "Lucy, I don't have enough time. You need to help me. I need to find a girl. Her name is Lisanna Strauss. Her hair is white… like clouds…her hair is blue like the sky…please…help…me." He said and then collapsed on the ground.

"Natsu? Natsu? Natsu!" She shook him in panic. "Natsu, don't play jokes like this. This isn't funny!" Lucy screamed as tears poured down her eyes.

"Lucyyy! I couldn't find clothes for Natsu…What happened?!" Happy panicked.

"I don't know! But it's bad! He told me he needed to find a girl. L-Lisanna was her name. Perhaps she can help him." Lucy cried.

"What about Natsu? We can't leave him here." Happy said kneeling beside Lucy. "You stay here with him and keep him alive. I'll go find her." She said and stormed off.

"Hurry, Lucy." Natsu mumbled in his unconsciousness.

Lucy ran all the way through the forest until she arrived in a kingdom she didn't know the name to. She asked everybody she saw about Lisanna Strauss with the hair like clouds and eyes like the sky, but no one knew her.

She spent the whole day running and looking for Lisanna that she forgot to eat. She sat on a nearby bench as her stomach grumbled loudly. "I'm so hungry." She mumbled.

"Excuse me Miss, are you alright." A female with white long hair asked. "Food." Lucy managed to say before passing out.

As she woke up she was laying down on a bed in a small room. She sat up and her stomach grumbled immediately. "So hungry..." She sobbed and stood up, only to fall on the ground again.

A few seconds passed and the door opened. An average height man with black hair and black pants walked in.

"Crap." He cursed and picked the poor blonde up. "Are you okay?" He asked as she laid on the bed again. "Hungry." She said gripping his bare shoulder-Where did his shirt go?!

"Right. I brought you food." He said giving her some onigiris. She wasted no time in shoving all of the food into her mouth. "Wow. You are really hungry." He said as he saw her eat the five onigiris he brought in seconds. "I was delicious, thank you…" "Gray." He finished for her. "Thanks, Gray."

"What were you doing so that you forgot to eat?" He asked in curiosity. "I was looking for someone. By the way do you know Lisanna Strauss?" She asked. "Yeah, I do. She is the sister of our barmaid." He replied.

"I need to see her!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Calm down Miss. If you really need her, you better hurry. She is downstairs in the b-" He was cut off by Lucy jumping on top of him, trying to reach the door.

Lucy stormed the stairs down almost tripping in the steps. There were a lot of people downstairs, so it would be hard to find her. "Lisanna?!" She screamed and a white-haired girl looked over her shoulder. She was sitting at a table along with a man in a silver armor.

She hurriedly walked over and grasped the girl's shoulders, shaking them desperately.

"Are you Lisanna Strauss with the hair in the color of the clouds and with the eyes in the color of the sky?!" She asked again.

"Yes…?" The poor girl answered.

"Thank Goodness! I've been searching everywhere for you! Seriously, Natsu owes me one." The blonde said to herself.

"Wait, did you just say Natsu?" Lisanna asked slightly confused.

"Yes! I did! And he needs you! You have to come with me now! I don't know how much time we have left." Lucy exclaimed trying to convince the confused girl.

Lisanna turned to the man beside her and whispered something in his ear. He nodded towards her and both girls left, running like maniacs towards the Magnolia Pond.

"I'm…back!" Lucy shouted breathlessly as she saw Happy still holding Natsu on his lap.

"Lucy! Did you find her?!" The boy asked anxiously. "Yes. Lisanna, can you do something?" Lucy asked the girl beside her.

"I'll try." She said walking towards Natsu.

"Happy, come with me. I think they need some alone time." Lucy said and Happy walked over to her, grasping her hand tightly.

"Natsu…" Lisanna whispered as she sat beside the dying merman.

"Lis...do you…remember the…p-promise I made you?" He managed to ask.

"Yes, I do."

"Do you…have the symbol…marked?"

"No. I'm sorry Natsu, but you took too long to come back and I needed to move forward. I'm married now, see?" She said wiggling a silver wring in front of him.

He grumbled. "Oh, really? Well, congrats!" He said sarcastically and out of breath. "You…should go." He said.

Lisanna stood up and walked away, leaving Natsu behind with his thoughts.

Meanwhile, Lucy and Happy were returning to the shore. When they arrived they saw a pale Natsu lying limply on the ground.

"Natsu!" Lucy screamed and ran towards him. Happy was so shocked he couldn't breath nor move.

Lucy started to call him names and shake him awake, but with no avail. After multiple tries she collapsed on top of him and cried non-stop.

"Lu-cy…don't cry…" She heard a whisper say.

"Natsu…"

He looked at her hand and frowned even more.

"What happened…to your…hand?" He asked, his voice sounding hoarse.

"I hurt it." She lied.

"Show…me." He said gently as he closed his eyes.

Lucy was too busy unwrapping the cloth from her hand, that she didn't notice Natsu close his eyes. She brought her hand up to him and shook it.

"This mark appeared today in the morning…Natsu? Are you listening to me?" She asked as she poked his cheek. "Natsu? Natsu. Natsu! Natsu?! Natsu, please don't die on me! Natsu, please don't Natsu please!" Lucy screamed as her heart shattered.

She started to do a heart massage to see if he responded. Nothing.

She did mouth-to-mouth breathing to see if he responded. Nothing.

She punched him to see if he responded. Nothing.

After some other tries, she gave up and started to cry.

"We might have just spent a day together, but… I love you." She said giving him one last kiss on the lips.

She laid her head on his chest again and cried harder. In the back, Happy had sunk onto his knees and had started to cry. Both were so busy crying and wanting him to come back, that they didn't notice a bright glow coming from Lucy's hand and Natsu's shoulder.

*deep inhale and some coughs*

"Lucy…?" Natsu groggily asked as he patted her blonde locks.

"Natsu, please come back. I don't want your ghost hunting me forever." She sobbed in his bare chest.

"It's okay, Luce. I'm here." He said and her head shot up, her eyes were puffy and her nose was red from all the crying.

"Lu-Umpf!" Soft lips cut him off. His eyes were wide open and he didn't move. Lucy pulled away and started to lightly punch him in the chest while calling him names.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again! I can't bear to see the guy I love die in front of me!" She exclaimed and stopped her punching.

"What did you say?" He asked breathlessly.

Lucy just said what was in her mind and blushed instantly as she recalled what she said. "I-I didn't s-say anything."

"Okay." His eyes moved downwards and caught the sight of her hands. He grasped her right hand and his mouth hung open.

"Luce! You have my mark! So, it wasn't Lisanna after all!" He said with a big grin.

"What? What does that mean?" She asked clearly confused.

"It means we are mates! Ne, Luce. Don't you want to find out what a mermaid life is like?" He asked as he crawled towards the pond.

"Huh?" She breathed confused as Natsu pulled her underwater and both sunk in.

"Hey, guys! You forgot me!" Happy exclaimed as he dove into the pond too.

~The End?~

* * *

 **Will Lucy have a new adventure with Natsu?**


End file.
